With the advent and continued use of fiber optic cable as a replacement for or in conjunction with traditional electrical cable, there is a need to provide adequate connection apparatuses for such cables. In addition to providing proper optical alignment, which is required for all optical devices, the connection apparatus should also provide for quick and easy connection and disconnection. As with electrical cable connection, the fibers are typically terminated in connectors which can be interconnected with other fiber optic connectors or optical devices.
A problem encountered, when terminating optical fibers in optical connectors, as opposed to terminating electrical conductors in electric connectors is that the end of an unconnected fiber after termination may be damaged by adverse environmental hazards. These hazards such as dust and dirt as well as external contact with the fiber, may impair the optical capabilities of the fiber. Thus it becomes desirable to protect the fiber ends prior to connection. Also detrimental to optical transmission, is the adverse effects of an external load impacted on the connector itself. The load can be transmitted through the connector to the fiber, causing damage thereto.
Devices are known which provide shutters, closures or other similar mechanisms for protecting the end of the terminated fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,135 shows a connector for plural optical fibers which includes a cover to close the apertured end of the connector and protect the fibers therein. Also, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 332,716 filed Dec. 21, 1981, now abandoned and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an optical fiber connector including a cover or shutter for closing the apertured end of the connector. While each of these connection apparatuses efficiently provides for a closure which protects the end of the fiber, a separate connection mechanism is usually needed to couple one optical connector to another. Typically, these coupling mechanisms are in the form of latches or screw-threaded parts which securely and rigidly fasten one connector half to the other. Thus it can be appreciated that any load placed on one connector half will be transmitted to the other connector half and to the fibers therein.